Upon the Surface
by MizzClare
Summary: After the events of the Post-Genocide route, the monsters and Frisk were living happily on the surface until a bunch of armed men want to capture all of them. With the help of Alphys, four humans get powers to help save all the monsters in Herbal City. (PS The cover is made in MC PowerPoint 2013)
1. Humans & Monsters

There was a brown haired girl just standing in a dark looking area where nothing was seen. "Hello?" she spoke. "Is anyone there?" She looked behind her to find an echo flower grow in front of her. "Huh, what is that?"

All of a sudden the sound of a phone alarm was heard and it was all a dream. She woke up in her bedroom. "Oh, it was just a dream" She said still drowsy. "Wonder what that was all about."

"Medusa!" said a voice from downstairs. "Are you ready for school?"

"Yeah dad." Medusa said as she picked up her phone. She got her books and put them in her backpack. She saw a letter on the floor that her dad gave her earlier.

"I wonder what my mom said." Medusa said softly, she began reading it. "'My Dear Daughter, I must let you know that I am in Herbal City for a reason, and soon you will be too. If you are confused about your name, Medusa in greek mythology was the most beautiful person of all until she was cursed by Zeus, even if her look changed, she always had inner beauty, like you. Your mother, Arial.' Herbal City, huh.." She thought to herself, then she went downstairs and rushed to the door.

"Have a good day Medusa." the dad said.

"Thanks dad." Medusa responded with a smile. "Love you." She closed the door and was heading to school.

Medusa was at her locker and it was free period. A boy came up to Medusa. "Hey Medusa." He greeted.

"Hey Samuel." Medusa replied. "Whats up?" she asked. (ps Samuel is Medusa's close friend)

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you something." He asked slightly blushing. "Do you wanna go... study in the library?"

"Um... yeah, sure" She answered. They walked in the direction of the library.

They were in the library kind of hanging out. Samuel was looking for a book and Medusa was reading some news on a computer. "Hey, take a look at this!" she says to Samuel.

"'Local Pizzeria in Herbal City hires a skeleton and fish lady'?" Samuel reads. "I dont follow."

"There are monsters residing in Herbal City." She said with a bit of excitement. "That's where my mom is."

"Huh. Is your mom there a lot?" Samuel asks.

"She's been there since I was two." She said with her eyes watering a little. "I was just wondering my entire life why she's been there."

Samuel put his arm around Medusa. "Its ok, we can fly there and check it out."

She stops sobbing. "Ok, hold on a second." Medusa sends her dad a text asking if she and Samuel could go fly to Herbal City. "He says its ok!"

"Alright." Samuel said. "Lets go."

 _They fly to Herbal City a few days later. They just arrived and have exited the airport._

"Wow." Medusa said. "This city looks so amazing!"

"It is." Samuel replied. "Look at that mountain over there!" He pointed towards Mt. Ebott.

As they were heading toward the street, a taxi drove in front of them. The window scrolled down with a strawberry-blonde girl with two ponytails on each side if her head. "Hey there!" The girl had greeted them. "Need a ride?" She asked with enthusiasm.

"Yes, we do." Medusa responded.

"Cool. Name's Chloe Clover." Chloe said while putting a peace sign above her head.

"My name is Medusa." She said as she got in the back seat.

"And my name is Samuel." He said as he got in the seat next to Medusa.

"Alright, I know the best hotel in this city." Chloe started the taxi and they were driving at a moderate speed. Chloe's phone beeps and she reads the text. Suddenly she changed the direction and that were going a lot faster.

"Wah!" Medusa screamed. "What's going on?!"

"Sorry, change of plans." She said with a happy expression. "It's gonna be a little bumpy."

"Why is it so bumpy?!" Samuel asked in a concerned voice.

"Because I'm in a hurry." Chloe said giggling a bit. They arrive at a half burnt pizzeria with a fish lady, a tall skeleton and a short skeleton with a hoodie.

"SANS, WHY ARE WE JUST STANDING HERE?!" The tall skeleton yelled.

"*welp." Sans said. "*we need a getaway before that chef comes out with a knife or something."

"Yeah, that chef was pretty unhappy when we did that." Said the fish lady.

Chloe got out of the taxi. "Hey guys, need a lift?" Chloe asks while opening the taxi doors.

"*yep. Papyrus and Undyne got fired by setting the place on fire." Sans said while he was getting in the taxi.

"Thanks Chloe" said the fish lady as she was also getting in the taxi.

"Your welcome Undyne." Chloe said as she closed the door when she went in the taxi. Chloe started the taxi and drove off.

"*say..." Sans said. "*how come your always available whenever we need a taxi?"

"Everyone else is busy I guess." Chloe answered nervously.

"WAIT, WHO ARE THESE OTHER HUMANS IN THE CAR?" Papyrus asks.

"Oh, right." Chloe started to answer. "Guys, this is Samuel and Medusa."

"HELLO HUMANS. I'M PAPYRUS!"

""*heya, name's Sans."

"And I'm Undyne."

"Hey there." Medusa said. "Well it's nice to meet you."

"Say, I have a question." Samuel said. "How did that place end up on fire?"

"WELL." Papyrus replied. "WAS COOKING MY SPAGHETTI..."

"And then I turned up the heat!" Undyne yelled.

"*and then the oven burst in flames and the owner threatened to call the army." Sans answered.

"That's a little extreme for an accident like that." Chloe commented.

"*well, maybe he didn't like feeling the **burn**." Sans chucked after saying his joke while Undyne and Papyrus were mildly annoyed.

"SANS!" Both Papyrus and Undyne yelled.

"Come on guys, it's funny." Chloe said. "After all, Sans does have a funny bone." Chloe started giggling and Sans snickered.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING CHLOE!" Papyrus yelled.

"Anyway." Undyne said. "Just take us to Alphys' lab"

"Who's Alphys?" Samuel asked.

" THE USED-TO-BE ROYAL SCIENTIST." Papyrus answered. "NOW SHE JUST WORKS AROUND AND WATCHES ANIME."

Chloe slows down and parks the taxi. She looks at Alphys' lab to see what appears to be an army van and some soldiers. "Hey guys, who are those people in front of Alphys' lab?" Chloe asked.

"*huh. i dunno." Sans replied.

"Let's go check it out." Medusa said. They all got out of the taxi and went up to them.

One of the men held their gun up trying to block them for going to the front door. "Freeze!"

Another man did the same thing. "Let the people go and come slowly!"

Medusa was confused. "We aren't..."

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! Undyne interrupted.

"THREATENING HUMAN. WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SPAGHETTI" Papyrus said.

"*uh, papyrus." Sans said. "*i dont think they want some spaghetti."

"Um, officer?" Samuel said nervously to get his attention. "We're actually..."

"...Completely fine." Chloe said, finishing the sentence. "These guys aren't doing anything bad"

"Listen children." The man said. "You wouldn't understand."

"So move it!" The other man said.

"Just leave us alone." Medusa said to them.

"What was that?" The man said.

"I said to leave us alone and that's final!"

"Psst!" Said Alphys hiding behind the taxi.

Chloe heard and silently headed over to her. "What is it Alphys?"

"Look, these guys have my whole lab surrounded." Alphys explained. "I'm going to need you to drive us to somewhere they can't find us."

"*huh, two getaways in one day." Sans said. "*must be our vacation."

"Sorry to be leaving so early but we have to." Chloe said to the men as she got into the taxi. The other characters get in the taxi.

"Medusa, we need to go." Samuel said, about to get in the taxi.

"None of you are going anywhere!" The man said, holding his gun ready to fire.

"No. Not until they actually leave us alone." Medusa said kind of trying to be brave.

"I'm sorry." Said a women's voice. "You WILL leave them alone!" She appeared in front of Medusa and draws a sword out.

"FIRE!" The man yelled and the other men started firing.

"All of you, GO! I'll hold them off as best as I can!" The women yelled, using her sword to block the bullets and uses her cape to protect Medusa.

"Medusa!" Chloe worried. "We have to go NOW!"

"You must go too Medusa!" The women said, while still blocking with her sword.

"No, I want to help- Wait, how do you know my..." Before Medusa could finish the sentence, Samuel came out and pulled her to the taxi and put her in.

"Alright guys, this is gonna be rough." Chloe steps on the gas reallyhard and started driving.

Everyone in the taxi screamed as they drove off really fast.

"Where are we going!" Undyne yelled.

"I'M GETTING DIZZY..." Papyrus said.

"That way!" Alphys yelled.

"On it!" Chloe answered as she made a hard left turn.

"*heh, i thought Chloe was **right** , but i **left** the decision to Alphys" Sans joked as the taxi made the turn.

"SANS! NOT NOW!" Papyrus yelled.

"We are being chased by some strange people and all you wanna do is JOKE AROUND?!" Undyne yelled in Sans' face.

"Can you guys argue later for the sake of the driver?!" Chloe yelled with frustration.

"*WHY ARE WE YELLING?" Sans yelled.

"BECAUSE WE'RE PANICKING!" Samuel answered.

"We're here!" Alphys told Chloe.

Chloe steps on the brake only to head to the end of the street with a stone wall. "Alphys, its a dead end." Chloe said worrying a bit.

"Give me a second." Alphys pulled out a remote and clicked a button. Part of the stone opened up like a door.

"Woah, that's cool Alphys." Undyne said as she got out of the taxi.

"How about we GET IN?" Chloe said panicking.

Everyone got inside the door. It was a chrome themed living room that has a couch and a tv. With a hallway with a bunch of rooms and a stairway to more rooms. Alphys clicks a few buttons on a keypad and the door closes. "All right, the coast is clear."

"What is this place?" Chloe asked while sitting on the couch.

"It's a-another lab of mine I kept secret in case I needed to hid or evacuate." Alphys answered nervously.

"So we have to hide now because of those punks?!" Undyne asked with rage.

"WELL, I FOR ONE IS OK WITH THIS AS LONG AS SANS STOPS DOING PUNS AND I MAKE SPAGHETTI." Papyrus stated.

"*sorry paps, can't make any promises." Sans said while coming out of the kitchen with a hot dog in his hand.

There was a knock on the door. "W-who is that?! I thought no one knew where this place was!" Alphys said while panicking.

"It's me." It was a muffled voice of the women from earlier. "They're all gone. You can open the door for me."

"Hey, that sounds like that women from before." Undyne said looking through a camera connected to a screen above the keypad.

"Let her in." Medusa said. Alphys then entered the code and Medusa let the women in.

"Thank you." she said closing the door behind her. "They won't bother us for a few days but we still need to hide. As well as bring all the monsters to Alphys' hidden lab."

"Dont worry miss, we'll help all of them." Undyne said. "HEY PAPYRUS, GET THIS PLACE READY FOR GUESTS!" She yelled.

"WILL DO UNDYNE!" Papyrus said as he headed towards the rooms.

"Wait." Medusa said to the women. "I, uh, never caught your name."

"Oh, my name is Arial." She answered. "You look just as beautiful as I thought you'd grow up to be Medusa."

"Thanks, its nice to see you again mom." Medusa said sobbing a bit.

"I know it was wrong for me to leave you like that but those men have been anticipating monsters' return for years. I just needed the information I can get so i can help protect them." Arial explained to Medusa while hugging her. "I'm sorry."

"Its ok." Medusa sniffles, hugging her back. "I understand your reasoning."

"*welp, sorry this problem had to surface you guys." Sans said to Chloe and Samuel.

"It's alright Sans." Samuel replied.

"Hey, maybe we can help you guys evacuate the monsters." Chloe said as a suggestion.

"That's a good idea" Medusa said.

"Count me in." Samuel stated

"We appreciate the thought guys..." Undyne said. "...but how are you guys going to defend yourselves?" She asked.

"I think I know how to help them with that." Alphys said.

"If you're all going to help, then you must reside here until we know all the monsters are safe." Arial said.

"Ok. I'll let my parents know." Chloe said as she went in the other room to call her parents.

"Guess we're not here to sight-see anymore." Samuel said to Medusa.

"Nope, not when we need to help ensure a future for humans and monsters." Medusa said.


	2. Greetings Contestants!

_In the middle of the night in Alphys' hidden lab, she was working on something. It was to loud and it woke Samuel and Undyne_

Undyne came up to Alphys "What are doing Alphys?" Alphys didn't answer yet and continued working.

"I'm working on something so our new friends can help us evacuate the other monsters." Alphys notices Samuel is awake as well. "Sorry if you and your friend got tangled up in this mess."

"It's not a problem. I'm pretty sure Medusa is ok with it too." Samuel started blushing a little thinking about her.

"Ok, normally someone would find this weird and, you know, wouldn't wanna help us" Alphys says as she kept working on something. "Thanks for helping us then."

"Like I said, no problem." Samuel starts looking at what Alphys is doing. "What are you working on anyway?"

"I'll tell you later" Alphys told them, still working.

Samuel and Undyne went back to sleep.

* * *

It was now morning and everyone was awake.

"SO DR. ALPHYS, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO TO GET THE OTHER MONSTERS?" Papyrus starts to look around "SAY, I THOUGHT CHLOE WOKE UP"

"I did!" Chloe was in a green dress with a green sun hat while holding a four leaf clover and was wearing green heels. "Alphys told me to come up with something for an outfit and I just came up with this."

"*huh, i think you **clover** done it" Chloe and Sans started laughing while Undyne and Papyrus were annoyed.

Medusa was just standing there confused. "How is that gonna help us get the monsters?"

Alphys starts getting nervous "Well, I was w-watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, th-then I got this idea to make you guys have super powers our something like that...?"

"Alright, that does sound reasonable." Medusa said with a smile. Alphys felt a little better

Arial entered the room. "Alphys, your, *clears throat* 'friend' Mettaton has a quiz show today and those soldiers are going to that show."

"Not to worry, I found a way for us to get there." Alphys says while looking at Samuel and Papyrus. "Guys, I might have booked Samuel and Papyrus on Mettaton's new quiz show."

Samuel starts to stare in confusion. "Hold up, I'm on a game show thing?"

"WOWIE, I GET TO BE ON METTATON'S QUIZ SHOW" Papyrus says but notices something. "WAIT, WHAT WILL EVERYONE ELSE DO WHILE WE'RE ON THE SHOW?"

"That's easy, we're the audience for the show" Alphys explains "And with the new powers i made for Medusa, Samuel and Chloe, it should be easy."

"So are you gonna explain what they are or-" Samuel was being dragged by Chloe to the other room before he could say anything else.

She then puts him in a green suit with a blue lightning bolt on the front and back. Along with blue gloves and a blue, green mask and blue boots. "Done! I personally didn't think fashion design was my strong suit but i could be wrong." Chloe says while giggling a bit.

Samuel is slightly embarrassed "Ok, you did me and yourself, but what about Medusa?"

Chloe ponders for a bit, then takes Medusa to the other room. Chloe put her in a green suit with a yellow x. Also with gloves and green boots. Along with a green mask and a headband with 12 snakes standing upright. She also gives her a cobra staff. "So what do ya think?" Chloe asks everyone as she brings Medusa out of the room.

"I think you did well, but what does this have to do with the situation" Medusa says while slowly blushing.

"You see, I just think we need costumes to fit the powers theme" Chloe says while smiling.

"Well, I'll just give you gives these wrist bands for your clothes so you don't need to change. It also comes with the powers too." Alphys says, still a little nervous.

"Ok" Medusa clicks the wrist band and then she was in her normal clothes."So how do the powers work?"

"Well you see, I'll explain later." Alphys notices the time. "We gotta get you guys on that show."

Samuel clicks the wrist band and was in his normal clothes. "So it's just a quiz show right?"

"EXACTLY, METTATON'S SHOWS ARE VERY SIMPLE. HE IS EXTREMELY POPULAR" Papyrus says, still excited to be in the show.

Undyne rolls here eyes. "I don't like Mettaton, he kinda has an ego."

"*i have to agree, he is kinda full of himself. he has a place called mtt resort that has himself as the theme. i didn't think he would **resort** doing that." Papyrus and Undyne stare in annoyance while Sans and everyone else laughed for a bit.

"SANS, JUST ONE DAY WITHOUT PUNS WOULD BE GREAT." Papyrus is continually annoyed.

Chloe clicks her wrist band and gets her normal clothes. "With all due respect, we're running late, everyone get in the cab and let's get to that quiz show!" Chloe says while heading out the room to start the taxi.

* * *

Chloe drives them to where the show is about to be filmed live. Chloe drops off Papyrus and Samuel where they head backstage.

Papyrus is still excited "I'M REALLY GLAD I GET TO BE ON METTATON'S QUIZ SHOW. THE ONLY THING THAT COULD HAVE RUINED THIS IS IF SANS CAME ALONG, HE WOULD HAVE... JOKED AROUND DURING THE WHOLE SHOW."

Mettaton notices they are here. "Why hello darlings. You two are the contestants for my quiz show, isn't that right?"

"Uh, yeah we are. I'm Samuel." Samuel says, slightly nervous about the quiz show.

"Nice to meet you Sammy"

"People don't call me-"

"Sammy it is then! The show begins in a few minutes so please wait patiently and then come on the stage!"

"In pretty sure I didn't agree to- and he's gone."

"HUMAN LISTEN, BEING ON METTATON'S SHOW IS AN HONOUR. WHATEVER HAPPENS, REMEMBER YOUR ON TV." Papyrus says trying to cheer up Samuel up.

Meanwhile with everyone else waiting in the audience. "Man, this is gonna be great, I've never been to Mettaton's show live before." Chloe says with anticipation.

"*you might wanna reconsider your decisions on what you could anticipate for in life" Sans is drinking some ketchup he got before they went in.

A boy comes up to them. "Hey there sis, mom said I could come to this show. Isn't that great? Huh, isn't that-"

"Quincy, what are you doing here? You know you can't come to places like this alone" Chloe says, slightly annoyed.

"I came with dad, he's looking for a seat for us. You seem to be having a lucky day. *singing* Chloe and-"

"QUINCY!" Chloe covers his mouth to keep him from speaking.

After a few attempts, he(Quincy) got her(chloe) hand off his mouth. "Chloe likes sans!" Quincy rushed towards the popcorn machine as an alibi to get away from Chloe.

"*..." Sans just stared in confusion with everyone else. "*huh, brothers can be that way apparently."

"Heh, let's just find our seats..." Chloe is incredibly embarrassed. They all head to the front. Chloe stays silent.

The curtains open up with Mettaton on stage with Samuel and Papyrus behind him. "Greetings and welcome to my brand new quiz show. Here we have our two new contestants. Would you two like to introduce yourselves?"

"WHY HELLO THERE PEOPLE WATCHING TV. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. ENJOYS COOKING AND HATES JOKES."

"And I'm Samuel, hey everyone."

"Well then, it looks like we are ready to begin. Why don't we start with an easy one. What it's the one thing that humans and monsters need to stay alive?" The question appears on a screen with the following answers: (A) Magic (B) LOVE (C) Determination (D) SOUL

"Uh.."

"THE ANSWER IS A SOUL"

"That is correct." Mettaton says. "Papyrus one, Sammy zero" Majority of the crowd screams with excitement.

"*welp, i'm pretty sure papyrus is gonna do well." Sans says. "papyrus really likes mettaton's show"

"About Mettaton..." Medusa asks. "How is he a monster? He looks like a robot to me."

"Well..." Alphys starts to say. "Mettaton is a ghost who wanted to be a star. So i made him a body and he became corporeal"

Medusa understood the story but she was confused. She didn't say anything.

After eight more questions the show was almost over. Samuel had no points and Papyrus has nine. "Now beauties." Mettaton said. "Here is your last and final question." Out of nowhere, four temmies came. "Out of these four temmies, which one is named bob?" Both Samuel and Papyrus were confused.

"Well my beauties, that's it for now." Mettaton says. "We'll find out after commercial break." While the commercial break commenced, Arial, Alphys, Chloe, Medusa, Sans and Undyne went up to Mettaton. "Why hello Alphys darling. What brings you here?"

"Listen Mettaton." Arial said. "We need to get you out of here soon."

"But why?" Mettaton asks. "The show isn't over yet, darling. How it works is you have to wait until we finish the last question."

"Actually..." Samuel tries to explain. "Some strange people are trying to capture all monsters."

"If you remember from question five Sammy, I was originally a human eradication robot. Handling a few would be easy."

"Excuse me." Chloe says. "But have you dealt with a gun before?"

Arial was starting to grow impatient. "We don't have time for this, let's just go before they show up."

Just as she said that the soldier people came on leaving the doors shut. All of them held their guns up ready to fire. A man who appears like a general approaches. "Listen here, you kids have one chance to leave or you got one chance to get shot. Assuming your all in high school you should know it's right not to get involved."

Medusa is slowly getting more mad. "Why do you want to capture these monsters so bad. Can't you see there's no harm being done other than you?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then tell me why you're doing this!"

"That information is classified miss"

"I don't care, it can't so important that you have to do _this_."

Mettaton buts into the conversation. "I'm sorry darlings even though I like drama on my show, this is not what I had scheduled."

The general raised his gun up to Mettaton. "Pipe down! You and your other monster friends are all arrested."

"Listen sir" Arial said with a menacing look in her face. "You have no reason to blame everyone for the fault of one person." she brings up her sword. "Guys, prepare for battle!"

"On it!" Chloe says with a grin. She clicks her wrist band and she was in the cover clothes she had earlier, but this time she had her hair green instead of blonde. "Wow, cool feature Alphys." Chloe started waving the clover around and accidentally puts a force field around themselves (the monsters, Medusa, Samuel, Arial and herself), then put her hands behind her back. "Whoops"

"No, this is good." Alphys says. "The wrist bands transform you into the clothes Chloe put you in earlier and gives you an item that has special abilities."

"Now you tell us?" Samuel said with concern. He clicked his wrist band and he was in the clothes Chloe had made for him only he had a green lasso of electricity. "Woah, this is cool!"

Medusa clicks her wrist band and she turns into the clothes Chloe put her in earlier. She had green hair as well. "Ok, so what do we do?"

"Uh.." Alphys started to answer nervously. "Chloe has Clover Shield, Clover Vine and Clover Heal. Medusa has Venom Spray and Snake Hypnosis but can also summon snakes with her staff. Samuel has a whip that acts as a rope and other stuff, he can also use his fists and hit people with electricity, and could create things with his electricity but only for a short amount of time."

"How do we do that?" Samuel nervously asked.

The shield was wearing out and getting thinner. "There's no time to explain!" Alphys said as the shield started to break. "Chloe's shield is about to break, just try and figure it out."

"On it!" Medusa said holding her staff up high.

The shield broke down and Chloe waved her clover and tied up some of the men. "I think i figured out how to do Clover Vine"

"Less talking, MORE FIGHTING PLEASE!" Undyne said as she used her spears to try and block them off.

Medusa stuttered a bit and then held her staff up a bit. The eyes of the staff glowed red and some snakes were summoned and chased off some more. "Ok, I think I got it."

Samuel kept started using his whip to try and reflect the bullets, but whenever they bounce off of the soldiers' armor it bounced back. "Congrats, now I would need some help, please." He said as he was fighting.

"Hold on." Medusa spun her staff and the eyes glowed purple and a strong purple light shone in front of the soldiers. The soldiers stood still. "Ok. So far so good." Medusa whispered. "Stop firing." She said into the staff and the men just dropped their gun.

"Nice job." Samuel said to Medusa. "And, thanks." He said lightly blushing.

"Your welcome." Medusa said. "I got snake hypnosis done."

The general shot once more and Samuel saw it coming. He held a fist and punched it with electricity at the ceiling. "Phew, are you ok?" He asks Medusa.

"Yeah, thanks." She said with relief. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"I dunno, i got... worried." He nervously answered, starting to blush again.

The general was starting to run away. "Oh no, you dont." Chloe said as she used Clover Vine to tie him up.

"Let me go, you little brat." He said grunting while trying to escape.

"Nope." Chloe said in a sing song voice. "What now Alphys? They're unarmed."

"Now we leave and head to the lab." Alphys said.

"Now do you see why we came for you?" Arial said to Mettaton.

"Alright miss, I'll come with you." Mettaton said. "Stars need to be into hiding most of the time anyway."

Arial groaned as they headed to the exit. She was annoyed by Mettaton's ego.

"*You'll get used to it if we're going to keep him with us." Sans mentioned to Arial.

"I highly doubt it." Arial responded.

Medusa clicks her wrist band and gets in her normal clothes.

"We should go now." Alphys stated "The effects of your powers will wear off in less than thirty minutes."

Chloe clicks her wrist band and was in her normal clothes as well. "Ok, we'll be going then."

Samuel clicks his wrist band and he was in his normal clothes. "That was easier than I expected." Samuel mentioned.

"MAYBE BECAUSE THIS WAS YOUR FIRST TIME FIGHTING." Papyrus stated. "DEPENDING ON THE SITUATION, IT'LL EITHER GET EASIER OR HARDER FROM HERE, BUT IF YOU LIVED LIKE ME, IT'LL ONLY GET GREATER FROM HERE ON OUT"

"It probably would get easier once they get the hang of it." Undyne said.

* * *

"Well darlings." Mettaton said. "I just want to say thank you. My career would have been over as a monsters' most beloved celebrity."

"Happy to help I guess." Medusa said to him.

"They're still one thing missing though..." Mettaton said.

"What is it?" Samuel asked.

"Why Sammy, you and Papyrus didn't answer the question." Mettaton said.

Sans came in through the door with four temmies. "*ok Mettaton, I found your temmies." Sans said as he put them down. "*i'm going in the kitchen if anyone needs me." Sans walked into the kitchen.

"The question remains." Mettaton said. "Which temmie is named Bob?"

"Uh.." Samuel said.

"THAT ONE?" Papyrus said pointing at one of them.

"Wrong." Mettaton said. "Sammy?"

"I forfeit. I have no clue." Samuel said.

"Congrats Papyrus, you won." Mettaton said. "Too bad it wasn't on television."

"Yes it is." Chloe said from the kitchen holding a camera.

"*i wish we could've **staged** this." Sans said. "It would have been **livelier**."

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled.

Chloe put the camera down and came in front of it. "That's it folks on Mettaton's quiz show."

"*give it up for Papyrus." Sans said as he came into the camera as well.

"THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE THAT ARE WATCHING ME, I WON." Papyrus stated, coming in front of Chloe and Sans.

"Congrats Papyrus." Mettaton said as he came next to Papyrus. "Better luck next time, Sammy." He said.

Arial then turned the camera off. "Fun's over, we're not live anymore."

"My name is not Sammy." Samuel said putting his hand on his head, sitting on the couch.


	3. Heat the Grill

It was a quiet afternoon. Sans was snoring loudly sleeping on the couch.

"Wake up you lazy bag of bones!" Undyne threw one of her spears at the couch.

"*woah, pap can i just-" Sans realized it was Undyne. "*oh. what is it undyne? i was trying to nap."

"We're trying to evacuate monsters and your just sitting on the couch?" Undyne yelled in his face.

Sans got up from the couch "*nuh uh, 'sleeping' on the couch" Sans replied.

"NGAHH!" Undyne kicked the couch over and it was upside down.

"I dont see why Sans can't just take a nap." Samuel stated reading a news article on a laptop.

"ACTUALLY, SANS SLEEPS ALL THE TIME." Papyrus replied.

"Not only that but he doesn't take _anything_ seriously." Undyne said.

"*huh? i take things seriously." Sans shrugged.

"YOU COULDN'T EVEN TAKE YOUR PUZZLES SERIOUSLY BACK IN SNOWDIN." Papyrus stated. "YOU TAKE NAPS SERIOUSLY."

"*i dont know, i didnt want to **snow** my work back there." Sans chuckled. "*either way, i could take things seriously if i wanted to."

"Alphys! Look what I found." Samuel said.

Alphys came over and looked at the computer. "'Man made of fire, Grillby is opening a new restaurant.' That does sound pretty neat."

"*i knew Grillby was going to make a restaurant up here some time soon. he wants me to be the friday comedian." Sans said struggling to put the couch back to how it was.

"UGH, THAT PLACE ALWAYS REAKED." Papyrus groaned.

"That place is their next target." Arial said from behind them. "Those men are heading toward that restaurant tomorrow"

"How are you always able to find this stuff out?" Chloe asked while helping Sans fix the couch.

"I've been meaning to ask that too. How _do_ you find out mom?" Medusa asked as well.

"I have my ways of stealth." Arial responded chuckling. "I've been keeping a close eye on them."

"Well, they're going tomorrow so why dont we get Grillby now?" Samuel stated.

"*nah, kind of in a tired mood." Sans said, finally getting the couch back up with Chloe's help. He went on it and lied down.

"Really, again?" Undyne groaned. "You never take things seriously. The world could be thrown into oblivion and you'd be napping through it!" Undyne ranted.

"*excuse me? i could be serious when i need to. just not now." Sans replied.

"Ok, then you _need_ to be serious right now about the mission!" Undyne yelled. "If your not gonna do anything then just-"

"Stay here on the couch." Arial finished for Undyne. "She's right, missions like these must not be taken lightly. This isn't a joke and lie around time."

"*you guys really don't think i can take things seriously?" Sans asked.

"Well I think you could." Chloe stated.

Undyne groaned at Chloe's response. "Chloe, have you met him? He makes jokes all the time." Undyne yelled.

"*Chloe, she does have a point. i guess you guys are going to Grillby's without me." Sans stated.

"YES, A DAY WITHOUT SANS' BAD TASTE IN HUMOR!" Papyrus said.

Everyone except Sans and Alphys went to Grillby's new restaurant. It was similar to the one he had in Snowdin but with a lot more space. There was an area where someone could preform. "That area looks like a place Sans would just be throwing his jokes." Chloe stated.

"Well his jokes are pretty funny." Samuel said.

"Yeah." Medusa giggled. "Do you think Undyne and Papyrus were a little hard on him?" She asked.

"Well maybe, but Sans doesn't really get effected by insults." Chloe replied. "If anything, they would have to be worried about is if they took the ketchup away from him."

"This place is so much warmer than Snowdin." Undyne said. "Why didn't you wanna come here again Papyrus?"

"BECAUSE THIS PLACE ALWAYS HAD GREASE." Papyrus answered. "I MIGHT NOT HAVE A STOMACH BUT I DO HAVE STANDARDS."

"Excuse me." Arial tried to ask a dog at a booth. "Where's Grillby?"

"Oh, he's been busy getting the supplies he needs." He responded. "He's also having trouble finding his friday comedian."

"IS IT SANS BY ANY CHANCE?" Papyrus asked.

"Yep. Your his brother right? Where is he?" He asked.

"IF YOU KNOW MY BROTHER, THEN YOU'LL KNOW HE'LL BE NAPPING." Papyrus responded.

Suddenly Sans came into Grillby's with a tuxedo and a bow tie. "*pap really? i'm not one to nap the day away." Sans said. Everyone at Grillby's cheered while Undyne, Papyrus, Chloe, Medusa, Samuel and Arial were confused.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I DON'T KNOW YOU." Papyrus said not recognizing Sans in a tuxedo. "ALSO ONLY MY BROTHER CALLS ME THAT."

"*come on pap, we just saw each other this morning." Sans explained.

"STRANGER DANGER!" Papyrus cried.

"Papyrus, thats just Sans in a suit." Undyne tried to explain.

"*and its a dapper suit too." Sans said.

"Does this have anything to do with the riff-raff you guys had this morning?" Chloe asked.

"*nah, well sorta." Sans replied. "*but they were right and i needed to take life a little seriously."

"Then whats with the suit?" Medusa asked.

"*hoodies are for the rain and other sorts of perception." Sans replied.

"I'M STILL NOT CONVINCED YOUR SANS." Papyrus said. "SANS WOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING LIKE 'THIS TUXEDO **SUITS** ME.' OR HE WOULD HAVE ASKED SOMEONE HERE FOR KETCHUP BY NOW."

"*why would i say that?" Sans asked. "*also ketchup is a condiment."

"Ok, we get it!" Chloe yelled. "But last I checked being serious had nothing to do with changing yourself." She stated.

"*maybe, but i'm not one to be doing something childish and stupid." Sans replied.

"OK, NOW I _KNOW_ YOUR NOT SANS." Papyrus responded. "BUT YOU CAN HANG OUT WITH US UNTIL WE LEAVE."

"Ugh, Papyrus that is- oh nevermind, I dont care." Undyne said.

"Well since you're here, you might as well can ask people around if any of them heard where Grillby went." Arial stated.

"*will do ma'am." Sans replied.

"Did you just call her 'ma'am'?" Samuel asked.

"*maybe, i was being polite." Sans answered.

"Hey there Sans." Someone from behind him said. "Are you going to tell us one of your jokes?"

"*not likely doggo." Sans told him. "*i find a pun excruciatingly immature in this eatery."

"What are you talking about?" Doggo asked. "You do jokes all the time. Everyone here loves them."

"*well i'm not gonna say a joke." Sans replied. Doggo gave him a glare.

"Excuse me Sans, but can I talk to you real quick?" Chloe asked.

"*uh... sure?" Sans responded. Chloe went to a table and sat down. Sans followed. "*whats this about Ms. Clover?"

"Sans, I know you don't act like this." Chloe said. "So what's going on?" She asked.

"*uh if i tell you why, would you laugh or tell anyone?" Sans asked.

"Of course I wouldn't, what is it?" Chloe asked.

"*ok, um.." Sans started to answer. "*i just wanted to prove Undyne wrong, i do take _some_ things seriously but no one really believes that."

"Ok but you kind of pushed it with changing every little thing about you." Chloe stated.

"*yea but they really doubt me a bit." Sans said. "*in fact i was fighting the urge to make the joke Papyrus said i would say."

"That tuxedo does **suit** you." Chloe snickered. "But you don't have to do this."

"*hehehe, ok sure. i understand." Sans said. "*but at least could i try to prove them wrong for a bit?"

Chloe sighed. "Ok but some silly fight shouldn't change you." She said. She got up and walked back over to the others.

"*...that was different." Sans said. "*why would she-"

"EXCUSE ME BUT I NEED TO ASK YOU A QUESTION REAL QUICK THAT ONLY SANS WOULD KNOW." Papyrus said.

"*go ahead bro." Sans responded.

"WHAT IS MY BED?" Papyrus asked.

"*a race car." Sans answered. "*am i right or did i need an-"

"SANS!" Papyrus said as he hugged Sans.

"- **auto** correct." Sans said finishing the joke. "*heh, yea bro, it's been me."

"WELL THEN, I'M PROUD YOU WERE WILLING TO MAKE AN EFFORT IN TAKING THINGS SERIOUSLY." Papyrus said. "AND ON THAT NOTE I'LL LET THAT JOKE SLIDE."

"*yep, sorry had to say it." Sans said. "*hey, i've got a question real quick."

"YES SANS?" Papyrus responded.

"*...do you know where Grillby is?" Sans asked.

"SOMEONE SAID HE WENT LOOKING FOR SUPPLIES AND FOR YOU." Papyrus answered.

"*really? he was looking for me?" Sans asked. "*why?"

"HE STILL WANTS YOU TO BE THE FRIDAY COMEDIAN OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT." Papyrus responded. "ALSO WE'RE NOT AT OUR HOUSE, WE'RE AT ALPHYS' HIDDEN LAB AND WE DIDN'T TELL ANYONE. SO HE HAD NO CLUE WHERE WE WERE."

"*huh, i thought he was joking." Sans said beaming. "*guess he really meant it."

"WELL YOU AND GRILLBY ARE FRIENDS AND YOU COME HERE JOKING ALL THE TIME SO WHO ELSE WOULD HE ASK?" Papyrus said smiling.

"*heh, yeah that is true i guess." Sans said. He saw at the counter that Grillby was coming from the back with a box ingredients. Sans then came up to the counter. "*heya Grillby."

Grillby did a silent wave. "Hello."

"Grillby's back?" Arial asked noticing Grillby behind the counter.

"*yep." Sans replied. "*Grillby, we kinda need you to come with us for a while."

"..why?" Grillby asked.

"Some strange people are trying to kidnap or capture all monsters." Samuel said.

"And we've been evacuating everyone to Alphys' new hidden lab before those weird soldiers capture anyone." Chloe explained.

"Well what about my restaurant?" Grillby asked.

"*maybe you make one in Alphys' new lab." Sans suggested. "*and the monsters we evacuate can eat at your place."

"Ok." Grillby said. "Can we bring the monsters currently here?" He asked.

"That's a good idea." Arial said.

"So how are we going to get their attention?" Medusa asked.

"*i got this." Sans said.

"I thought you were over puns." Undyne stated.

"*and i thought you were over anime but i guess we're both wrong." Sans said. Undyne was slightly angered. Sans got on top of a table. "*heya everyone." The monsters in the restaurant start to look at Sans. "*i see you all like Grillby's new restaurant. you could say that he's on **fire**." Everyone in the restaurant laughed. "*ok, now everyone, Undyne has something she'd like to say."

Undyne got up on the table as well, she cleared her throat. "Listen everyone. Some weird soldiers are trying to capture monsters and we're trying to evacuate everyone to Alphys' hidden lab as soon as possible." Everyone started to talk to each other about what Undyne said.

"Do you think they'll come with us?" Medusa asked.

"I sure hope so." Arial responded.

The monsters huddled up and discussed. "Alright, we'll come." Doggo said. "But as long as we get Sans to say a joke on a daily basis."

"*ok. i should be able to do it." Sans agreed. "*after all i do have a **funny bone**." The monsters laughed in response to San's joke.

 _Back at Alphys' lab, the kitchen was Grillby's place to cook and the monsters were hanging out._

"Hey Sans." Undyne said.

"*heya. what's up?" Sans said.

"I guess I owe you an apology for this morning." She responded. "Maybe you _can_ take things seriously."

"*thanks." Sans said. "*but to be honest i _was_ going to sleep through a mission."

"IT'S ALRIGHT AS LONG AS YOU REMEMBER THAT THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER." Papyrus stated.

"Alright, we get it, you all forgive each other." Chloe said.

"*yeah, and i forgot to give you a thank you." Sans told Chloe.

"Hm? For what?" Chloe asked.

"*for setting me straight back at Grillby's." Sans answered.

"Oh, that? I don't know if I deserve a thank you for that." Chloe stated.

"*either way, thank you." Sans said.

"Ooh! Do I sense a hint of romance?" Mettaton said from behind.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Chloe nervously laughed, slightly blushing.

"Why darling, I mean you and Sans." Mettaton said.

"*Mettaton i think there's a mirror over there with your name on it." Sans said pointing at the other side of the room.

"Ooh, really?!" Mettaton rushed to the other side of the room.

Chloe giggled. "Thanks."

"*heh, no problem." Sans said. "*now we're even."

* * *

Not the best chapter but definitely the most fun to write. Ice Cap's next.


End file.
